Memory circuits have been used in various applications. Conventionally, memory circuits can include DRAM, SRAM, and non-volatile memory circuits. A SRAM circuit includes a plurality of memory cells. For a conventional 6-T static memory in which arrays of memory cells are provided, each of the memory cells consists of six transistors. The 6-T SRAM memory cell is coupled with a bit line BL, a bit line bar BLB, and a word line. Four of the six transistors form two cross-coupled inverters for storing a datum representing “0” or “1”. The remaining two transistors serve as access transistors to control the access of the datum stored within the memory cell.
One variation of SRAM designs is a dual-port SRAM structure. The dual-port SRAM structure has speed advantages because it can simultaneously sustain two read operations, two write operations, or one read operation and one write operation.